thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Looms
This is the fifty-second episode of Die Another Day. Story The remaining members of Systrike drive away from the ruined remains of their base. “What are you going to do now?” Cecil asks. “Cecil, I’m planning on showing them why you shouldn’t mess with Systrike,” Phillip answers. “Oh. I like that,” Cecil replies. Three weeks later “We haven’t seen Systrike since their headquarters was destroyed,” Hannah states. “We have to be prepared for whenever they show up again,” Tobias replies. “I guess,” Harvey replies. Harvey exits the room. “You look bored. What’s wrong Harvey?” Clemont asks. “I just want something exciting to happen. We haven’t seen Systrike in three weeks, Clemont,” Harvey answers. “I’m tired of people calling me Clemont. My real name is Elliott,” Elliott states. “OK,” Harvey replies. Harvey then walks away from the room. Back at the Phantom HQ, Carlos and Nolan talk. “Should we continue Tori and Kari’s gun training?” Carlos asks. “We should. They need to know how to survive. They should be ready for live targets now,” Nolan answers. “That’s good, Nolan,” Carlos replies. Johnny addresses the group outside. “Welcome everyone,” Johnny states, “We have not seen Systrike in three weeks. We have to prepare for when they do decide to show themselves. Their headquarters may be destroyed, but they are still an active threat. They must all be killed and we must be ready!” The crowd then shouts in excitement. Molly walks up to Johnny. “What is it now, Molly?” Johnny asks. “Remember that time 4 months ago when we had one of the best nights of our lives?” Molly asks. “Yes, I do Molly,” Johnny answers. “Johnny, I’m pregnant,” Molly states. “That’s, that’s wonderful,” Johnny replies. “I know. We’re going to have a happy family,” Molly replies. Everyone then leaves and heads back inside. “I’m afraid of Systrike,” Daniel states. “Why?” Connor asks. “We blew up their headquarters. They would obviously want revenge,” Daniel answers. “That’s true,” Connor replies. “I hope they don’t hurt Tai or Kari. Especially Kari. They will all die if they dare as touch my little girl,” Chrissa states. “That’s kinda harsh,” Miranda replies. “You don’t know Miranda. With Ben dead it’s my responsibility to take care of Kari,” Chrissa replies. “I’m okay with that Chrissa,” Miranda replies. Back at Excelsior’s base, Phillip Bragg sneaks up in the back of the building. “Aren’t you Phillip Bragg?” the guard asks. Phillip kills the guard with a stab to the knife and he stuffs his corpse in a guard closet, stealing his armor and entering the base. “I can’t believe that I’m wearing their armor. I hope that this plan works,” Phillip mumbles to himself. He then walks up to Tobias, Hannah, Mitch, and Shelley, who are all sitting in the rec room. “Systrike is back!” Phillip shouts. “Really?” Shelley asks. “They’re just outside. Ready to attack,” Phillip answers. “Let’s go,” Mitch replies. Phillip leads Shelley, Mitch, Hannah, and Tobias outside, where they are placed in a truck. Carson and Cecil are also in it, dressed in full Excelsior guard armor. “We need to go now so we can defeat them,” Phillip states. “I hope those sick sexist fuckers all die,” Tobias replies. After dropping the four of them off with Cecil in a clearing, Phillip and Carson drive up to Phantom’s old HQ. Phillip walks inside. He finds Carlos walking towards him. “Hi. I’m in need of bullets so I can continue teaching Tori and Kari how to defend themselves,” Carlos states. “They’re right out here,” Phillip replies. Phillip leads Carlos outside and into the vehicle. Phillip then reenters the building. He finds Tori, Kari, Jack, Chrissa, Daniel, and Connor all sitting at a table, playing a card game. “Systrike is outside. Let’s go take them down,” Phillip states. “Oh my god. We have to go! Now!” Chrissa shouts. Phillip then escorts Tori, Kari, Jack, Chrissa, Daniel, and Connor into the vehicle, where they drive up to the clearing where Tobias, Mitch, Hannah, and Shelley are. Five hours later Tai walks up to Johnny, Cassie, Molly, and Sarah, who are sitting at a table. “What is it, Tai?” Sarah asks. “Three days ago, a mysterious man wearing full Excelsior guard armor showed up and took Carlos, Daniel, Connor, Kari, Chrissa, Jack, and Tori,” Tai answers. “You should send a team to find them,” Cassie states. “Me, Izzy, Casey, and Joselyn are all ready to go find the missing people,” Tai replies. “Good. Let’s hope my daughter is alright,” Sarah states. “Yeah. And, my mother and sister too,” Tai replies. Tai, Joselyn, Izzy, and Casey walk out of the building, following the tire tracks left behind by Phillip’s vehicle. They are eventually confronted by Trace and Harvey. “Let me guess, you’re looking for the missing people too?” Trace asks. “Yes. How do you know that people disappeared?” Tai answers. “Four of our guys went missing too. Including Hannah, our leader,” Harvey answers. “That sucks,” Joselyn replies. “Yeah. Let’s just hope nothing bad happens to them,” Trace replies. The six of them continue following the tire tracks until they stop at a clearing. “This is where the tire tracks end. The missing people must be here,” Harvey states. “Good observation, Captain Obvious,” Casey replies. The six of them walk further into the clearing, where they come across a cabin. They enter. “Hello? Is anyone here?” Tai asks. Tori and Jack walk out. “So, at least you two are alive,” Tai states, “Where is everyone else?” “I don’t know,” Jack answers, “But, I feel like something horrible has happened.” “Oh no,” Trace replies. The eight of them walk out of the cabin and into a forest. They then see Phillip, carrying a bloody machete. “What is it this time, Phillip?” Harvey asks. “You will pay for destroying our new world. I decided to make an example out of you,” Phillip answers. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Tai asks. “You’ll find out when you exit this forest,” Phillip answers. Phillip then departs. They then walk out of the forest where they see a hill. On the hill are eight zombified heads, impaled on wooden stakes. “I see eight heads on poles,” Tai states, “We should investigate.” “I’m worried that this is what Phillip meant when he said ‘I decided to make an example out of you,’” Trace replies. They walk up the hill, where the sight of the heads became more clear. They saw that the heads were of their fellow group members, who were abducted several hours earlier. The first two heads they see were of Daniel and Connor Moore. “At least they died together,” Tai states. “Miranda’s going to be pissed,” Joselyn replies. They then see that the next head is of Tobias. “Fucking great. Tobias is a council member,” Harvey states. They look over and they see that Mitch is next in line. “What a fucking waste,” Trace states. The sight of the next head makes Harvey fill with rage. It was Hannah, leader of Excelsior. “I’m the leader of Excelsior now,” Harvey states, “And, they should all die.” Shelley was the next head to be observed. “More of a reason to kill Phillip Bragg,” Trace states. The group then sees Carlos’ head. “He was like a good friend. Sucks that he’s gone,” Casey states. “Yeah. He was going to teach us how to shoot and everything," Tori replies. The sight of the final head made Tai fill with rage and sadness. “YOU SYSTRIKE FUCKERS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!” Tai shouts. Tai had to be restrained by Trace. “Looks like it was someone close to Tai,” Joselyn states. As it turns out, the final head was Chrissa Lewis, Tai’s mother. Tai then walks up to his mother’s reanimated head. “They will pay for this,” Tai states. Tai then pulls out a knife and he plunges it into the side of his mother’s head. The group then puts down the remaining seven heads. “Where’s Kari?” Joselyn asks. “Systrike took her somewhere,” Jack answers. “Alright, we now find Kari. I already lost one family member today. I don’t want to lose another,” Tai states. The eight then leave the scene of the gruesome tragedy to find Kari and bring her back home safe. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Joselyn Palestina *Sarah Miller *Hannah *Harvey *Shelley *Jason *Mark *Elliott *Mitch *Tobias *Phillip Bragg *Cecil *Carson Deaths *Daniel Moore (Alive and Zombified) *Connor Moore (Alive and Zombified) *Tobias (Alive and Zombified) *Mitch (Alive and Zombified) *Hannah (Alive and Zombified) *Shelley (Alive and Zombified) *Carlos (Alive and Zombified) *Chrissa Lewis (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Daniel Moore. **With Daniel's death, Kat and Molly are the only living members of George's group. **Also, Nolan is the only known living male character introduced in Season 4. *Last appearance of Connor Moore. **With the deaths of Connor and Daniel, Miranda is the last surviving member of the Moore family. *Last appearance of Tobias. *Last appearance of Mitch. *Last appearance of Hannah. *Last appearance of Shelley. *Last appearance of Carlos. **With the deaths of Carlos and Connor, Jack and Miranda are the only living members of the manor group. **Also, none of the characters that were captured by Systrike in the episode "True Companions" are still alive. *Last appearance of Chrissa Lewis. **With Chrissa's death, Tai and Kari are also the only living members of the Lewis family. **Also, Nolan, Kat, Kari, Molly, and Phoebe are the only known living characters introduced in Season 4. *This is the first episode to have its title changed after its release. This was done to avoid confusion with the popular story of the same name by User:KeepOnKeepingOn.